Love Business
by Skytterlark
Summary: Written in a present time The Everdeens are the most successful business But Katniss had to be married if she wants her father to pass the company and inheritance t She is in love with Gale and planned to marry him but her both her parents does not approve of So she marries her colleague, who happens to be in love with her, Peeta
1. Chapter 1

**Been thinking what it would be like for the Everdeen's to have a full and happy life in a present time context. So this has been in my mind for quite some time. So tell me whether it's worth continuing**

The mail room was as ordinary and boring as it is. Not much mail and letters just a few here and there. Then a package the size of a TV box set came in. The UPS guy had quite a difficult time bringing it in. After I signed it, the delivery man finally parting words were "Good Luck!" The box was bulky and heavy and it was addressed to Mr Everdeen. Oh Great! Top floor. As I carried to box onto the trolley, I could hear the crackling of my back. Pushing the trolley was another problem, trying not to knock anything or anyone. The lift finally was within reach, as I pushed the trolley into the lift, a hand block the doors from closing and entered was the most beautiful woman ever. Katniss Everdeen, President of Everdeen Enterprise.

"So sorry Ms Everdeen!"

"No problem, unless you like to make me late for my meeting." she said coldly. We remain silent on the ride up, absolutely pin drop silence.

"What is this?" she was referring to the box that I was trying so hard to move to the side so that it will not hit or touches her.

"It's for Mr Everdeen." I replied like a cadet answering to the Drill Captain.

"It must be the new computer; he has been very excited over it for a long time."

"Must be some computer." she looked at me with one eye brow lifted. "I mean the size of it." I continued. Ding! Saved by the bell.

"Tell my father that I will see him soon, I just need to stop by my office." she said and left without hearing my replied.

I pushed the trolley, towards my boss room; the whole top floor was Mr Everdeen and his daughter's office. I went up to the secretary, his second and youngest daughter Primrose.

"Hi, Prim!"

"Hey, Peeta! How ya been?" she answered with a smile, she always so good and kind to everyone in the building.

"Same old, same old. I have a delivery for your dad."

"Oh! His new computer, his going to be so happy. I'll tell him you're here." she walked to the office. After a few minutes the door opened and Prim invited me in.

"Ah! Peeta come in, come in. I've been waiting for this thing for weeks." The thin, tall, white moustache and hair man welcomed me.

"Good afternoon Mr Everdeen." I greeted the man while opening the box.

"What's with the formality? Didn't I say to call me Walter." he patted my back.

"Oh, sorry Walter. Katniss says that she will be in in a minute."

"Oh very well. Prim darling, tell your mother that I would like to have lunch in my office today." Prim smiled and went out.

I took the computer monitor which was not really big; the only thing that took up space was the CPU. After struggling to get the CPU out of the box, I was finally done until Mr Everdeen or 'Walter' asks "Do you know how to set up a computer?" which I did. So off I went taking cable to plug in and crawling under the table.

When I was plugging under the table a question was asked from above.

"How long have you been working here?

"Ever since you started the company sir."

"I remembered those days; I had nothing and needed help. It was a blessing when you were the one who wanted to VOLUNTEERED!" he chuckled, I just smiled.

"Well, you did pay for my education, it was the least I could do."

"A degree in Business right?"

"Yep" trying so hard to put the computer up and ruining but this computer was tricky.

"Why the hell are you in the mailroom?!"

"Well, after I graduated, I had to help my dad out at the bakery. After everything was settled and he could manage to run it himself I came back but there were no position left except the mail room."

"Oh yes, how is your old man? As in health?"

"He has been better; his back is really a problem. But now he has finally had some workers at the bakery to help him."

"That's good... but why did you take the job in the mail room? With a degree I'm sure you could have found something better…"

"I'm done!" I stopped him.

"Yes! This baby will truly help me, with my work"

"I'm very happy for you sir. I'll be going back to..."

"Hi dad!" Katniss Everdeen burst into the office followed by her assistance, Gale Hawthorne.

"It's good to see you sir." Gale offered a handshake, but Mr Everdeen just continued to hug his eldest daughter and went back to the computer.

"I'll go back to work sir. Enjoy you new computer." I said as I was going out.

"Peeta wait! After I have lunch with the family, I want to see you. At 2 in my office." he said looking at his platinum watch.

"Ok sir." I nodded and move aside as the Everdeen's made their way out of the office.

**Does anybody know what is Katniss mum and dad name? But anyway what do you think Yes? No?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! I know I asked you the readers to see whether this story is worthy to continue and one of you Favourite it so I guess that means Yes. Here we go**

Time just flew by because by the time I was finish with the mail rounds, it was already 1.45. Just as Peeta was about to leave the mail room, his supervisor walked in, Haymitch drunk as ever.

"Where are you going pretty boy?" he slurred.

"Up, to the top floor. Mr Everdeen wants to see me. You should sit down and not make any mess while I'm gone." Peeta took guided Haymitch to the work desk and settled him there.

"I can handle myself! I do not like to be man handled!" he shouted as he sunk into the chair.

"Whatever, look I have already delivered all the mails. So just sit tight and don't do anything stupid…" Peeta turned around to see the drunken man already pass out.

The lift felt like forever, as it went slowly up and up. Peeta was getting nervous so he closed his eyes and tried to relax but he didn't know why the CEO of Everdeen Enterprise would want to see him. The elevator bell finally rang and Peeta walked out of the lift to approach Prim.

"Hi, Peeta! Dad has been expecting you."

"Thanks Prim. Do I just go straight in?"

"Yes." She said with a smile.

Peeta open the door, to find Mr Everdeen on the computer. So with a knocked on the door, Mr Everdeen looked up and a warm smile appeared on his face.

"Ah, Peeta! Come in, come in. Take a seat. Have you had anything to eat?"

"Yes, I already had something to bite."

"Would you like a drink?"

"No, I'm fine." as he sat down in front of the desk. Mr Everdeen got off the computer and straightens up on the chair before speaking to Peeta.

"You're probably wondering why I have called you."

"Yes, it's been bugging me."

"Well Peeta I have seen the way you have been working in the mail room. You work harder than your superior! Plus you did work for me and this company before we became big, I have seen you work and it is really impressive."

"Thank you sir, one always tries his best."

"How long have you worked in the mail room?"

"I only started work for a couple of months."

"Good, then I don't think you will miss it. Congratulations Peeta I'm promoting you to Chief Operating Officer!"

"What!" Peeta felt like he was slapped across his face with an iron.

"Yes, how does it feel?"

"Why?"

"Don't you want the job?"

"Yes, of course! But… But why me? Even if you did promote me why that position?" Peeta kept stumbling with his words. He did like the job but why him? He saw Mr Everdeen relax in the chair.

"Because Peeta you are my best worker. You got the stuff and knowledge to handle this. But that's not main reason why I chose you. I chose you is because I can trust you. As for the position well that was supposed to be for my little girl that is outside the office. She is a great girl but not for the corporate world. Anyways she doesn't want it, why do you think she is outside there and not in her own office, she prefers to be there."

"I understand the position part sir but still your answer doesn't fully answer my question why me? Why not someone else like Gale?"

"That creep! Peeta when I work I like to work with someone workable and someone I trust. The reason why he is here is because he has Katniss wrapped around his finger. That girl won't see but I do!" The CEO seemed to have lost it when Peeta said Gale's name.

"He has no experience, no qualification, and no business background!" Mr Everdeen continued. And it is true; before the Everdeen became successful they came from humble beginnings. Katniss would always play with Gale Hawthorne as a child.

"Thank you for the offer Mr Everdeen. I would just like to think about it overnight, I'll give you my answer tomorrow morning." Peeta stood up so that he could leave.

"Very well Peeta. I'll be right here to get your decision."

"Thank you, have a good day sir" they shake hands and Peeta left the top floor as soon as he said his good-byes to Prim.

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey ya'll I know, I haven't been updating. I'm not really finding a flow with this story but don't worry got m groove back! Enjoy!**

At the other side of the top floor, Katniss and her assistant, Gale was in her office. She and Gale were childhood friends and as time went by they both grew so did their relationship.

"I heard your sister still refuses that position." He said while sitting on edge of the table playing with her Newton ball.

"Yes, I wish that she just wake up and see that the company is important to the family." Katniss was reading, scanning through and signing some papers.

"Well, maybe this isn't what she wants. Maybe she isn't interested in business."

"Look, Gale she has always been in the shadow, hiding. I just want her to take some responsibility over the family."

"She does, she helps your dad."

"Ok, then what about the COO? My dad won't be here forever and I would not manage to do all this all by myself."

"That is true. You won't be able to handle all this yourself. You have already so much on your plate, that position should be filled."

"I already talked to dad, and he still doesn't want to give it to you." She puts her hand on his lap, sensing the reason for the conversation.

"Why? Haven't I proved myself already; I have work hard and always give my best. I'm also close to the family. Who else can your father trust in this company?" he stood up and walked back and forth.

"You he is like that." she stood and calms him down.

"How can I ever let your parents approve me? What is wrong with me?"

"Nothing is wrong with you. It's just that they don't know you yet."

"I have been at your side since we were kids. How can they not know me?"

"Mother has already told you that, they know you as my friend, but they can't accept you as the person I love. Just give them time."

"Ok, anyway you have a meeting in half an hour."

"Then I'll go get ready for it and you stay put." He nodded at her and went out of the office to his desk.

_"I need that job, if I were to ever get the company. There has to be another way and not through her. Damn! That old man is ruining everything. So far I have the sister at my side, I need to convince the mother than to the old man."_

"I'm going off. Hold all my calls until I get back ok?" she gave a peck on his lips before she continuing "Don't worry, I'll talk to him." he just gave her a smile then nod. She went heading towards the elevator he gave her a disgust look as she turned the corner.

**Made Gale a really despicable person, I'm not exactly a fan of Gale so this is how I make him to be. I think that there shouldn't be a Team Peeta or Team Gale because Suzanne ended the Hunger Games with Katniss being with Peeta so yeah, Peeta wins! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I have been slacking on all my stories, so sorry but it's also the fact that I have not been getting an inspiration to write. But here's something that just came up from my mind.**

Peeta finished work, clocked out and on his way home. The bus ride was long and tiring but the place he got was good and affordable. He moves out from his family bakery to get closer to work but it was also far away from his mother. His mother was not the most gracious of people she physically and verbally abuse him and his brother making Peeta promise to never ever hurt anyone like that. He never wants anyone to ever go through what he and his brothers had to go through. When he finally moved out of the house he felt so free.

The bus pulled up to the third last station when Peeta got off, that's another 5 minute walk to his home. The building was dingy, dark, you could hear people shouting from their room and graffiti all over the wall but Peeta liked the graffiti, he thought it was quite impressive. Up to the 12th floor and at the end of the corridor, he was finally home. He cleaned it up; put some simple furniture in it. It was just a nice simple home.

His coat was off his back as soon as he entered the flat, straight to the kitchen fridge. There was eggs, milk and also bit more butter. He started to make and omelette and also started to get his grocery shopping list ready. The cat next door started to tap on his window, Peeta took his saucer and poured the rest of the milk onto and gave it to the orange coated cat. The omelette was done, Peeta kicked back on the couch to watch TV. That was most of his nights, spending time alone with a cat. He thought himself as those lonely women that live with cats.

Back at the Everdeen mansion, Katniss was pulling up to the drive way, she was always the last to go home. Prim would follow their father home. He went to the house there was the smell of something burning from the kitchen; she quickly went to the kitchen to see the top of the chicken slightly burnt standing around it was her family.

"So let me guess, dad tried to cook today?"

"Well, it isn't that bad now is it?"

"No, it's not. It still can be eaten." Her mother said giving Katniss father a peck on the cheek, while Prim took the chicken out to the dining table. The maids were left with the mess and effect of Mr Everdeen cooking.

"Well, dad you may have the honour of carving the chicken you have cooked tonight." Prim said handing him her plate.

After the chicken was carve and distributed, the Everdeen family tucked in. It wasn't that bad just a bit crisp but tasty. Half way through dinner, Katniss still remember what Gale said at the office.

"So, little duck are you sure you don't want to help dad and I out at the board?"

"No, I don't think I have neither the skills nor the attitude to do that. Beside you and dad are handing it just fine without me."

"I know, but we can always have some extra hand in it."

"I agree with your sister. Maybe it's time for you to help out further than being just my assistance."

"Mum!" Prim looked at her mother for answer.

"I can't deny that Prim you have responsible to this family business but then again Walter you know she can't handle the pressure."

"Well, she can learn can't she…?"

"Walter!" then he remembers that they were not going to force their children to do anything they didn't want. It was his luck that Katniss was interested in the family business so he did really had to push her to join but it was Prim, she didn't had the heart to do it. So when she finished high school she came in as his assistance.

"I think we need someone to help us out at the boards, we need someone we can trust because if there were ever a situation, those vultures would attack us."

"You are right Katniss; another person will be able to strengthen the front hold."

"I think that enough work on the table for tonight." Katniss mother interrupt, she hated talk about work when they eat. So the conversation was changed to something else. But after dinner Katniss walks into her father's study.

"What can I do for you sweetheart?"

"It's about the COO position." She sat opposite him, the children always sat at opposite him in his study from their first report card to now.

"I know you're worried and I understand but there is really nothing to scare yourself."

"I know, I know but it's important.'

"Why are you dwelling in this problem?"

"Well, because there is someone I think that maybe suitable for the position, he is responsible and capable. He is…"

"No." he cut her off, knowing who she was suggesting.

"Why don't you just give him a chance?'

"Because I don't trust him."

""Why? I've seen him work and…"  
"You see his capability because he is your friend. The reason why he is even working at the company is because you gave it to him on a silver platter. There were other more worthy and well experience people to be your assistant but you chose him."

"He needed the job, his family was in trouble and he needed to feed them."

"So were the other 50 people, they were in the same situation when the mine collapsed. I have visited their shops and their homes when I went to visit the foundation. All 50 of them are doing just fine.'

"Dad I'm not having this fight with you again but please at least think about it. Good night." She got up and left, he leaned back to his chair and combed his silver hair with his hand. His wife entered and appeared at his side.

"I don't know what to do with the both of them. One of them doesn't want to take the responsibility and the other wants to give it to some guy that I know he is not trust worthy nor capable." He emphasize on the 'I know'.

"Look, they're not the little girls you once knew, they are young adult" sitting back at the chair where her eldest daughter sat a moment ago before continuing. "Katniss is just worried, because you did tell them that you felt like retiring soon, and she can't handle everything.'

"I said thought! Thought! It doesn't mean I am."

"Anyway, try giving that Gale a chance, who knows he might even surprise you."

"Yeah, but I have already chose a man for the job, just waiting for him to accept."

"Who? You didn't mention this"

"That Mellark boy. The one at the mailroom."

"The mail boy? You are giving that position to the mail boy?"

"He has been worked for me at the start when the company was struggling; he has a degree in Business, top of his class. I don't see why I should not hold the position."

"Well if you say so. I'm going to bed and I think you should too."

"In a minute I need to get some things done." she left without a word.

* * *

Peeta was washing up, before getting to bed. He didn't get much sleep, he kept thinking about the job offering. The only reason why he came back to the company was because of Katniss. He had fallen in love with the Everdeen Enterprise heiress, since he started to work for Mr Everdeen at the starting. He would see her working late into the night and in the early morning at the office to keep the office from declaring bankruptcies. When the company was finally flourishing, he was able to get a better promotion with better pay but his father fell ill so he had to go back and help out at the bakery. Peeta needed to stop thinking about it if he was ever going to get some sleep.

The next day was usual, wake up early to catch the bus have breakfast with Haymitch at the cafeteria and then off to sort and send the mail to the workers. While he and Haymitch was sorting the letters a phone call came in, Haymitch was the one who picked it up after a pause he hang up and went to Peeta.

"Hey, Mellark! The big one wants to see you!"

The whole way up to the top floor was all a blur for Peeta; he was too busy thinking about what he would say to Mr Everdeen. But there he was facing the CEO that is giving him a position that all the workers in the building would die and kill for. What was wrong with him? He should be jumping up and down! Saying yes immediately! So why isn't he? Peeta thought to himself.

"So what's the verdict?" the well groomed person across him asks.

"I really want to thank you Mr Everdeen, for this position. It really is the greatest job ever."

"It certainly is, but that's not what I want to hear. Do you accept it or not?"

**A little cliff hanger for you guys. So sorry I have not been updating as I should but you guys tell me what will happen next. Should Peeta go back to the mailroom or take the job? Leave it on the review below and I'll update as soon as possible. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I have been getting great reviews from you guys which makes me want to write more, so here is chapter 5 with a little bit of twist.**

"I thank you for the offer Mr Everdeen but I think I would have to decline." Peeta answer was surely not music to Walter Everdeen's ear but being a well-mannered man he collected himself and ask.

"May I ask why not?"

"Well, you see sir I'm just a mail boy and all of a sudden you give me a job that most people can't achieve in their life time. I find there are more qualified people for this position."

"I understand, and talking about more qualified people in this company I could only find one person and that person is you!" the CEO pointed at Peeta.

"I don't know sir…"

"Something is bothering you and it's not because you think you're not good enough. What is it?"

"It's your daughter, the board, other high ranking people. Won't they hate this idea? I bet you didn't discuss about this with them."

"They don't even know you, and I don't need their permission. Here, why don't you just go get some time to think ok? Have the day off just to think about this because honestly Peeta the reason why I need you for this job is because I need someone faithful, loyal, smart and also responsible. You seem to have all those characteristics."

"I'll think about it."

"Good! I would like to know the answer as soon as possible."

"Thank you, Mr Everdeen Good bye!" Peeta walked out of the office without turning back. Prim waved him good bye before entering her father's office.

"Peeta has been up here a lot recently." As she put down the phone messages on Walters table.

"Well, yes. He hasn't been giving the respond I want from him." he said continue to sign some papers.

"And respond would that be?"

"I offered him a job, your proposed job."

"You mean the COO position?"

"Yes, I think he is capable, he is trustworthy and I have a feeling about him and it's a good vibe from him."

"Well, I like him too. I remember when he used to watch over me. But does Katniss know?"

"No, your sister does not know."

"I guess when he does accept the job you have a lot of answering to do not only to Katniss but to the board and also the shareholders."

"I know what I'm doing. Anyway have you found anything about 'him'?"

"No, he doesn't do much so I wasn't able to get anything all I know is that he went to the same high school as me and Katniss then after he graduated he came to work for Katniss."

"I know there is something behind that Hawthorne boy. Just keep looking ok?"

"I will, but I still don't understand why are you investigating him?"

"I don't trust him; have you ever notice how he became so good at all the projects, paperwork and also the shares just after he graduated high school. He had no experience in any of this stuff. It took Katniss a while to be trained and get used to these things."

"Maybe he has been learning from Katniss?"

"He can't be too fast of a learner." He took out a file from his desk and placed it on the table. "All these are the projects he has done all of it perfectly! Low cost and high profit."

"Gifted?"

"A miner's son, not a single touch of entrepreneur, gifted?"

"You're right at that. I'll continue to look but it won't be easy or fast."

"It's better than nothing."

"I'll be going back to work now."

"Thank you darling."

Peeta made his way to down to the mail room but as he was going down from the top floor someone hold the elevator door.

"Wait up!" Katniss called.

"So sorry, Miss Everdeen!" Peeta said while holding the open button as the heiress walked in silently.

The ride down was so gruesomely quiet until Katniss said.

"You have been quite comfortable up at the top floor, what's your deal?"

"Nothing, your father has just been asking him to do some mailing things."

"I see, so what have this mailing things include."

"I don't know. I'm not supposed to open any of the mail."

"You're cheeky, I like that but I also have to keep an eye on cheeky people I don't trust them."

"Then why do you like them?" that sentence gave Katniss a shock, no employee has ever talk to her that why but she didn't want to lose her cool.

"Because they intrigued me, that's why."

The elevator bell gave out a ding and Katniss walked out, leaving Peeta to melt in his mixed emotion. He felt like an angel came into the elevator and all he could do was embarrassed her and himself. The banging of his head on the elevator wall seems perfectly well throughout the way down.

At the mail room, Haymitch was swarm with envelopes and packages that he just gave up and continued with his whiskey instead. When Peeta came to the room he saw the envelopes and packages everywhere scattered on the floor, the shelves and the cart looked like it was in bad shape.

"What the hell happened here?!"

"I tried my best but there were too many of them. I retaliate but it was pointless." Haymitch replied with his monotones

"I was only gone for a few minutes." Peeta said while picking up the stuff from the floor.

"I tried ok but today was overboard. Anyway what did the big man want from you?"

"He offered me a job." Peeta said while still bending own collecting the envelopes.

"He offered you a job? What kind of job?"

"The COO."

"Did you take it!?" standing up in shock was actually excited.

"I don't think I want too."

"Are you serious?! That man offered you a job of a lifetime and you're turning it down? I don't believe it! You are a bigger dummy than I thought!"

"What's wrong with you? It's not like this will affect you."

"Look, I would do the same to any tom dick and harry. This is a big thing and you should take the job! Stop slacking down here! Get up there to the top!"

"Haymitch, there will be a lot of people that will not be very happy if I took that job."

"That's not it! you might be a chicken but not a wuss. What's wrong? I know you."

"What if she hates me more? You know she the kind of person that doesn't really trust people and then all of a sudden she has to work with me someone from down below."

"Look, if you don't try you will never know and beside she will get used to it and she will get to know you and then she will trust you. Take the job, it will be fine."

"What about you?"

"What do you mean what about me? I can handle it! I'll get another guy and maybe he will be another push over." Haymitch sat back down on the chair.

"Ok, I'll do it!"

**How was it? I know that I could be updating more often but finals are coming and also I have been ignoring my other story which reminds me to ask you guys to go and Check it out it's called Shattered. So yeah please review, please, please. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Great response from all the readers thank you very much and now Chapter 6**

Peeta went up to the elevator and stab the button to the top floor, his heart was racing and his was sweating. Excitement and nervous swallowed him up, he felt like a jumping chipmunk. Of all the days he has gone up today the lift was busier, the lift was stopping on every floor for workers to enter and exit. Peeta was losing his cool he felt like he would use the stairs soon. But finally he manages to control himself and was finally on the top floor. He straightens up before he approach Prim.

"Hey, Prim!"

"Hey, Peeta back so soon?"

"Yeah, I need to talk to your father. Is he free?"

"Well, he's on the phone right now. Why don't you take a seat first?" She pointed to the row of chair.

"Yeah sure." This gave Peeta some time to wind down and catch his breath. The surrounding was quiet; Peeta closed his eyes and listen to Prim clicking and typing on the computer, the phone ringing and the air conditioner silently humming.

He was going to zone out when Prim silently almost as if she was singing called out to him.

"Dad, will see you now."

"Thank you." He pushed the door and was welcomed by Mr Everdeen.

"Ah, Peeta! I thought you were taking the day off."

"I was sir then I thought about the job offer and…" Mr Everdeen was on the edge of his seat when he finally hears the answer he was waiting for 2 days. "I'll take it."

"That's marvellous!" Mr Everdeen threw both of his hand up into the air.

"I would like to thank you for giving me this opportunity." Peeta stepped forward to shake the CEO hand.

"No, thank you!" Walter Everdeen said while shaking accepting the shake.

"There is much to be done! But we need to do one thing first." He gestured Peeta's body and pointed at his suit. "We need new clothes for you." He buzzed Prim to come in.

"Yes, daddy?"

"Call Effie and ask her to come here will you. Tell her I need a little help with some clothing."

"Ok, do you think we need Cinna's help with him?" Prim brushing Peeta's hair and also his eyebrow.

"Yes, yes that's a good idea." He said. Throughout the whole time Prim and Walter was inspecting Peeta, Peeta was just standing still with a lift eyebrow.

"I need to get the board together and have a meeting with them. Can you go with Peeta when Effie comes? Tell her to charge on my account. That will certainly make her day."

"Yes daddy!"

"Peeta, I will see you later, don't worry you are in good hands!" Walter said as Prim escort Peeta out.

"Now stay here, while I make some calls then we can go off." Prim said smiling from cheek to cheek. Peeta nodded and sat where he sat a few minutes ago. Prim feels like a burden has just been lift off of her, finally no more pestering about joining the family.

"Right, let's go we don't want to keep Effie waiting. She's very particular about timing!" Prim took Peeta by the arm and they went down to where a car was waiting for them.

"Remember when Effie talks to you just agree and she will train you on how to be 'Prim and proper'"

"Like you?"

"Very funny. But seriously she will be able to help you with the way you walk, talk, dress and eat and all of it is important. Then next we will be going to Cinna and he will get your measurements for your suits and all."

"All this is done when I just said a sentence."

"Of course, get used to it cause there will be a lot of things that can be done when you just snap your fingers." She said looking back at her file to see her schedule, what Prim just said made Peeta think it's going to be one hell of a ride.

The car pulled up to an office building it looks so modern. It was full of windows making it look like it was a glass house. They entered into and it was not like the Everdeen Enterprise. There were chandeliers more than lights. The receptionist desk looked like it came out from a royal family study. This isn't an office it's a mansion Peeta thought. They approach the desk and Prim knew not to touch any of the tables in this building.

"Hello, how may I help you?" the receptionist ask with a really heavy accent that Peeta can't put his finger on what it is.

"We have an appointment with Effie. Mr Everdeen"'

"Oh yes. Yes of course. She is waiting for you in her office. Just up the elevator and to the top floor."

"Thank you very much." Prim replied and with a straight up posture she walks in front of Peeta and enters the elevator.

"That was unusual." Peeta entered the elevator looking around the elevator, the details in carving the wooden wall was ridiculous.

"Why?"

"I don't know I just feel like I'm in another planet."

"Get used to it."

"What's with bosses and having their office on the top floor?"

"Well, the view is breath taking and it shows… power."

"I don't think I would like my office on the top floor."

"You can have your office anywhere you want Peeta."

The elevator dings and Peeta was welcomed by the smell of perfume and mixed matching colours. The walls are covered with different types of wallpaper and the furniture was from the Victorian age.

"Prim darling! It's good to see you!" the lady behind the wooden desk called. She was wearing a dress, her hair was a colour not found in nature and her make up looked like she push her face into a pile of flour.

"Effie! How are you?" They embraced and air kissed each other cheeks, which Peeta still doesn't understand why people do that.

"Effie, I would like you to meet Peeta. Your new challenge." Prim presented Peeta.

"My, my you have you have exquisite features! Very sharp jawline the ladies would love! But we have to do something about that eyebrow it's too thick. Ok let's see… Stand up straight, posture up!" Effie pat the back of Peeta's back making him stand as like a soldier standing at attention.

"We need to train you on your posture, your sitting position, table manners and I think a little crash course about manners. Judging by the way you look we have a lot to do." Effie said as she went over to her desk and called her assistance. After a brief moment on the phone, Effie returned to Peeta and Prim.

"Right! I have ask Cinna to come here so we may work on and with you faster here in my office. Please make yourself comfortable and please be careful with the table because that is mahogany."

"Wait! We're doing it now as in today?" Peeta said in shock.

"Of course." Effie turned to speak with Prim.

**So, here we go! What do you think? I need to tell you guys that I may not be updating as much, because finals are coming and I need to get ready so tell what you think at the review below and I'll catch with you guys soon.**


End file.
